A New Case
by benstabfanatic334
Summary: An OE fic, its been fixed people!cheering in the background plz read and review no bad reviews allowed
1. Default Chapter

Title: A New Case

Author:Benstabfanatic334

Rating: PG-13 (might get higher)

Pairing: O/E

************************************************************************

****

*Olivia Benson's Apartment* 

****

11:56 P.M. 

****

Olivia Benson found herself curled up on her couch after a hard day at the office. She had almost lost her job because of her so called "boyfriend". He had turned out to be their next criminal and she did not even know it. Everyone in the office looked at her in pure disgust, she felt broken and used. She got off the couch and went into bathroom. Olivia pulled a bottle of aspirin from the medicine chest and took three tablets with two shots of tequila, knowing full well that mixing aspirin and alcohol was not a good idea. A few minutes later she was out like a light bulb. 

****

************************************************************  
  
The next morning, she woke up with worst headache imaginable, but it still didn't phase her. She looked in the mirror and looked at her pale face and the dark circles under her eyes and shook her head in disapproval. Her physical appearance was the last thing on her mind at the moment, so she just threw some water on her face and brushed her teeth. Olivia then walked back into her room and pulled on some black low waist jeans and a black sweater turtle neck. She didn't even bother to apply any make-up or comb her hair. She really did not care anymore, she felt dead inside—those closest to her had turned their backs on her without even asking for her side of the story. She grabbed her purse, not worrying about her jacket, and walked out of her house on that cold December morning.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2 

****

*S.V.U. Squad room* 

****

8:25 A.M. 

****

Olivia arrived at the precinct 35 minutes early than usual. She walked over to her locker where she met Elliot. He did not even acknowledge her presence, save for sucking his teeth before walking away. 

Elliot knew that deep down he had feelings for Olivia, which had become much more intense after he and Kathy were divorced. In reality, Olivia was head over heals for him as well, but chose not to say anything, fearing it would ruin their friendship if her feelings were not reciprocated. 

She headed back out into the squad room where she still getting the "traitor" look from all of those she was supposed to trust the most. She sat down at her desk and trying to forget the looks from her co-workers. She began working on filling the details on some back paperwork. Forty-five minutes later, started to feel sick. She had been replaying the events leading up to today in her head over and over. 

Before this whole mess started, Olivia never once thought she would eventually be a victim of rape. Her worst fear had become a reality, thanks to her boyfriend, Jacob Rhymes. She wanted nothing more than to tell Elliot, but now was it too late. The other detectives, Elliot included, didn't even seem to want her around the station anymore, let alone have the desire to investigate her rape case.  
  
She felt her stomach lurch and ran to the ladies' room and emptied her stomach. When she finished, she rinsed her mouth out. A terrifying thought entered her mind, "What if I'm pregnant?" Jacob hadn't used a condom the last time… 

****

A few tears escaped from her eyes. She did want to have a child, but not right now and certainly not with him. She dried her tears and went back to her desk. She still felt a bit light-headed, but brushed it off, doing what she did best lately and not care. 

****

*********************************************************************** 

****

2 Weeks Later… 

****

Olivia had really done nothing for herself lately. She only went as far as bathing and dressing decently. She had eaten very little and her clothes were beginning to hang off her already small frame. Even with all that had happened, everyone in the unit was beginning to worry about her. She was paler than ever and this was the first time that any of them had seen her let herself go like this. 

Elliot had been going out of his mind trying to figure out what was wrong with Olivia. On a few occasions, he had asked Olivia out for drinks after work, but all she ever did was walk away without responding. 

****

Olivia walked into work a few moments later looking especially disheveled. She went to her locker to put her bag away. She stared at the combination lock but everything was now a blur, the voices around her slowed down and her body started to shake, finally collapsing into Elliot's arms. 

****

He eased her to the floor and tried to shake her awake she opened her eyes an Elliot asked, "What happened?" 

****

She only able to made out the words "rape, I---" and lost consciousness. Elliot immediately checked for a pulse and found a very faint one. Elliot looked down at Olivia and realized her shallow breathing had stopped. He called out in the squad room for help. Fin, Munch, Cragen and Alex rushed into the locker room to find Elliot on the floor giving Olivia mouth to mouth resuscitation. Alex pulled out her cell and called an ambulance. 

****

The ambulance arrived shortly and the paramedics began working on Olivia. Elliot rode to the hospital with her reported what Olivia had told him and the findings of her to the paramedics. They rushed her into trauma and held Elliot in the waiting room.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

****

Half Hour later… 

****

"Detective Stabler?" The young doctor asked as he approached Elliot. 

****

"Yeah, that's me" he replied. 

****

"We stabilized her, from the looks of things she has not been eating for about 2-3 weeks. The only thing that we found in her blood was residual alcohol and small traces of aspirin. That seems to have been what her diet consisted of. We did the rape kit you asked for and it came back positive with the semen of a Jacob Rhymes."  
  
Elliot cringed at the sound of his name. He then asked "Is she pregnant?" 

****

"No that test came back negative." He breathed a sigh of relief. 

****

"Can I see her?" 

****

"Sure she is on the fifth floor room 18." 

****

"Thanks doc, really appreciate it." 

****

"No problem," he said and walked away. 

****

Elliot walked in the opposite direction towards the elevator and up to Olivia's room. He walked in and saw her hooked up to a few machines, he thanked God she was breathing on her own. He took the seat next to her bed and held her hand in his own, and said, "Liv, you have to wake and tell me what happened, you can't leave m-- I mean us we still need you." 

****

As if on cue she opened her eyes and looked into Elliot's eyes and asked, "Why did you save me? Why didn't leave me to die?" 

"Because I care about you, Liv." 

She turned her head and let a few tears fall from her eyes,   
"You don't care about me any more Elliot! If you did you would have given me a chance to explain what had happened and none of you did." 

****

More tears fell from her eyes. 

"I'm sorry Olivia I never meant to hurt you." 

"But you did El, you did." 

****

Just then Cragen, Munch, Finn and Alex came into the room. 

****

Olivia asked, "Why are you here?" 

****

Munch took the liberty of answering her question. "Because we care about you, Olivia." 

****

"What is with everyone and this sudden caring bullshit?! If any of you actually gave a damn about me, you would have given me the chance to explain my side of the story before giving me the silent treatment!!" Her blood pressure machine began beeping incessantly. The numbers climbed rapidly. A nurse rushed into the room to calm her down and set the machine back to its normal rate. The nurse left giving them a warning not to upset her again. 

Cragen went up to her bed side and apologized for the squad and left her and Elliot alone to finish their conversation.


	4. chapter 4

****

Chapter 4 

****

"Olivia, please tell me what happened," Elliot begged. 

****

"No, I can't." 

****

"Olivia I already know you were raped. Why didn't you tell me? When did this happen?" he asked, concern flooding his eyes. 

****

"Numerous times Elliot, that's how Jacob got information. You actually think I will give away information like that?" 

****

"But why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you like you have always helped me." 

****

A new stream of tears fell from her eyes, Elliot pulled her into his loving embrace. 

"I don't know Elliot, things were so complicated and it felt like my world was falling apart—and I was terrified. Elliot, I trust you with all my life but this was something I had to try and figure it out myself, and this is how I ended up." 

****

Elliot felt a few tears fall from his own eyes. Elliot pulled away and said, "Liv, you mean a lot to me and I never want to see you hurt like this." 

He wiped the tears from her face and left the room to get her doctor to notify him that she was awake. A few minutes later Elliot came back in with the doctor. 

"Ah, Ms. Benson how are you feeling?" 

****

"A little better, um when can I go home?" 

****

"Tomorrow we need to keep you on an I.V., and when we do release you, we need to release you into someone else's care." 

****

"Why?" 

****

"Something's may not be clear for you, but if you have no one we can keep you in the hosp---," 

"No I will find someone." The doctor smiled along with Elliot. The doctor nodded and left the room. Elliot smiled at her and said, "Well, I better be going." 

****

"No Elliot, stay with me please." 

****

"Sure Liv, what's the matter?" 

****

"I just don't want to be alone." He sat down next to her, took her hands, and said, "You will never be alone." 


	5. chapter 5

****

Chapter 5 

****

Elliot woke up at 7:30 the next morning, excited for no obvious reason. He felt like a high school boy about to go on his first date, but he averted his mind from that thought because he began to remember his first date and the pain that went along with it. It did not end with a kiss it, but instead with a slap in the face. That morning, before he went to pick up Olivia, he would need to stop at the station and pick up some cases then he wanted to work on and ask Cragen if he could get the week off to be with Olivia. He wanted to take her out and make her feel special because he knew she had not had the special attention she deserved in quite a while.  
  
Olivia had just come out the shower and she went over to the bag Alex dropped off the night before. The bag contained a light blue V-neck sweater and a pair of black slacks as well as her boots. She put the clothes on and sat in the sat in the chair next to the window. She still could not get her mind off of Elliot, she was convinced she was in love with him and was not sure what to do about it. After deliberating for a while, she made her decision; she was going to tell Elliot when he came to pick her up. 

****

*S.V.U Squad room* 

8:16 

****

Elliot walked through the squad room doors dressed casually. Fin and Munch looked at him oddly as he approached Cragen's door and went into the office. 

****

Five minutes later, Elliot emerged from the office with a smile on his face and went to his desk. He picked up some files as Fin and Munch came over to him and asked, "What's going on?" 

"I am going to take care of Olivia for the week. Just had to clear it with the Cap first, though…and pick up some stuff to keep us busy." 

****

They gave him a sly grin. Fin then said, "Whatever man, have a good time." 

****

Munch walked back to his desk shaking his head. Elliot finished picking up the files and left the building. By the time Elliot reached the hospital it was 9:00 and Olivia was more than happy to see him. She felt like a kid in a candy store; she already chose what she wanted and now all she had to do now was bag it. She gave Elliot a hug as he returned. He got a whiff of her hair and realized how good it smelled and smiled. They pulled away and Elliot said, "I've got a surprise for you." 

****

"Well, what is it?" She asked, obviously very interested. 

****

"It won't be a surprise any more if I told you," he said as he pulled a blindfold from his pocket and put it over her eyes. "Just wait to see what I got in store for you."


	6. chapter 6

****

Chapter 6 

****

After Elliot checked Olivia of the hospital, he led her down stairs to the car and took her to get some breakfast (he took the blindfold off for her to eat and put it back on after) and then he took her to the surprise. Olivia wanted to know why Elliot was going through all of this for her and insisted that she was not worth all of the trouble he was going through. Elliot did not respond; he just continued what he was doing. He did not want to hear her talk like that because he knew she was worth all of his efforts. Elliot pulled up in front of their destination and helped Olivia out of the car. He then guided her into the building onto the elevator. They went to the fifth floor and when Olivia stepped out the elevator the first thing she felt was steam. Elliot took the blind fold off and said, "Surprise!" 

****

Elliot had brought her to Juvenex Spas to be pampered. She was really surprised, she turned to tell Elliot again for what seemed like the hundredth that time she was not worth it. He knew what she was going to say so he just silenced her with his finger, and said, "You deserve it, Liv. You earned it after everything you've gone through, you really do." 

****

A smile appeared on her face and said, "Fine Elliot, if you insist that I go through with this I will, but one thing if you ever try to make me dress like a Barbie doll it's gonna be over for you, you hear me?" 

****

He smiled and said, "Fine, Liv." 

****

They walked up to the receptionist and checked in for the time Elliot scheduled her for that morning. The woman took Olivia to the back room so she could change into a robe. The other woman gave Elliot a specific time for him to come back and get her.


	7. chapter 7

****

Chapter 7 

****

*Four Hours later* 

****

Elliot went back to the spa to get Olivia after running a few errands and making dinner reservations at Arte, in Greenwich Village. The restaurant was not to far from Olivia's apartment, and it serves her favorite "Italian". He smiled and thought of how much fun they would have that night. 

He reached the Spa to see Olivia dolled up in a new outfit and with make up on. He was speechless. 

"So what do you think?" She asked as she did a turn for him. 

****

"You l…l…look great!" he said as he tried to get his words together. She was wearing a V-neck baby blue sweater and a pleated black skirt, which was a little above the knee, and a black pair of two inch heel shoes. 

They smiled at each other and Elliot said, "Let's go." 

****

Olivia pulled on her jacket and followed Elliot out the door.  
When they reached down to the car, Elliot opened the car door for her, but before she got in she turned to face Elliot and asked, "What are you trying prove Stabler?" 

He smiled at her and said, "Nothing, can't I be a gentleman and open the door for my friend?" 

****

"I got my eye on you Stabler!" She replied as she turned around and got in the car. He smiled and closed the door behind her, and ran over to the driver side and got in. 

****

Half way to Olivia's apartment Elliot asked, "Do you have any formal gowns?" 

****

"No, why?" 

****

"Just asking," He said as he put on a sly smile and continued the silent ride to her apartment. 

****

They reached her apartment and Elliot said, "I made dinner reservations for us." 

****

"Where?" She asked a little excited. 

****

"Arte" he said. 

"Elliot you shouldn't have!" 

****

"No Olivia, we are going." 

****

"But-" 

"No buts." 

"I have nothing to wear! That's a very formal place Elliot," she explained. 

****

"I know," he said as he went over to the bags he recently brought in and pulled out the contents. He was holding an ankle length, navy blue dress that flared out at the bottom. The top was embroidered with rhinestones and the neck line was low cut. The dress was the most gorgeous thing Olivia had ever seen. She looked up at Elliot. He smiled and handed her the dress and picked the other bag which held matching shoes. She took the shoes and asked, "How did do you know my size?" 

****

"Well, I met up with Monique and she helped me find you something to wear." 

She smiled and hugged him, "Thank you so much Elliot, I am going to get ready." She released him and walked into her room. Elliot held a smile as he watched her go into her room and said to himself, "God I am falling in love with this woman."  



	8. Dinner and Dancing

Chapter 8

I want to thank Olivia26 for helping me with my story, And Stablergirl for beta reading, Enjoy!

************************************************************************

*Half hour later*

Olivia emerged from her room wearing the gown that Elliot had bought for her. She saw Elliot sitting on the couch apparently ready reading a magazine waiting for her. She cleared her throat to make her presence known. When he turned around he was amazed, she looked absolutely gorgeous. The dress hugged every inch of her body and brought out her curves. Elliot was once again speechless for day because of Olivia's beauty. Elliot finally spoke,

"You look incredible", 

"thank you, you look great yourself"

Elliot was wearing an all black suit with a red tie.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"yeah." 

She responded and they where out the door.

************************************************************************

*15 minutes later*

Elliot pulled up in front the restaurant, and both of them got out the car and allowed the valet to park it, and went inside.

When they reached inside a waiter directed them to a table and gave them menus so they can choose an appetizer before the main course. Olivia chose the Greek salad and Elliot did as well. When the waiter left Olivia spoke first,

"Elliot you really did not have to bring me here."

"Olivia, you deserve it." 

She sighed and said "ok" there was no use of arguing over the subject.

Elliot looked over Olivia's shoulder and saw a few couples on the dance floor.

"Olivia, would you like to dance?"

"I can't dance,"

" Come on it will be fun",

"okay,"

She got up and Elliot escorted her to the dance floor, a new song had begun to play, "_The Light In Your Eyes, By: Leann Rimes_

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck and they both began to sway to the music.

_Life can take your dreams and turn them upside down  
Friends will talk about you when you're not around  
Reality can really cut you down to size  
But don't ever lose that light in your eyes  
Don't ever lose that light in your eyes.  
  
People make you promises they'll never keep  
Soon you'll know why people say talk is cheap  
And life resembles on big compromise  
But don't ever lose that light in your eyes,_

"I thought you said you can't dance?"

"be quiet before I sit down"

He smiled and continued dancing as he listened to the words of the song intently,

__

Keep on shining, Keep on smiling  
Don't lose faith and don't lose heart  
When you're crying  
Just keep trying to remind yourself  
You're a shining star, Yes you are.  
  
Some where down the line you'll face the judgment day  
When the angels look at you, what will you say?  
They've got a way of knowing who qualifies  
Just let 'em see that light in your eyes  
Don't ever lose that light in your eyes  


Olivia listened to the song carefully, and thought of herself,

Elliot whispered in her ear,

__

Don't lose the light in your eyes,

She smiled and kept dancing

__

Keep on shining, Keep on smiling  
Don't lose faith and don't lose heart  
When you're crying  
Just keep trying to remind yourself  
You're a shining star, Yes you are.  
  
Don't ever lose that light in your eyes  
Don't ever lose that light in your eyes  
Don't ever lose...  


The song came to an end, and they pulled away and Elliot looked in her eyes and said

"I don't ever want you to lose the light in your eyes"

Olivia smiled at him, but she was not expecting for him to do what he did next, he reached down and pulled her into a passionate kiss that felt like eternity to Olivia, she returned to kiss back with the same passion. They pulled away after a few seconds.

"wow" that's all that came out of Olivia's mouth following a smile,

"I have wanted to do that for a while" Elliot said

"me too" she replied.

Elliot smiled at her and said 

"I think we should go back to the table,"

"yeah we should" 

He placed his arm around her waist and led her back to the table. They sat there eating there salad with the biggest smiles on there faces.

TBC……………..

I need suggestions on the next chap. Please help……….oh yeah plz review thanks!


	9. Trouble

Chapter 9*

Disclaimer: I don't Own Elliot Or Olivia or any of the characters from L&O:SVU, even though I won't mind borrowing Elliot for a night, lol.

Title: A New Case

Author:Benstabfanatic334

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: O/E

Note: thank you all who reviewed my story!

******************************************************************

*Olivia's Apartment*

They finally made there way back to Olivia's apartment after a night of dinner and dancing. As they entered the apartment they walked into the dark house tumbling over a few things before they actually reached the light. Elliot turned on the light to see the place flipped upside down. Just then Elliot's phone rang he answered it,

"Stabler," 

"Elliot its Cragen Jacob broke out of Rykers",

"and I think he already has been here by Olivia's place"

"I need you two to come down by the station, CSI is on the way to see what he has left behind".

"Alright, we will be at the station shortly", 

"Okay"

Elliot closed his phone and shoved it into his pocket he didn't see where Olivia had disappeared off to. As Elliot entered the room he found Olivia curled up in a little ball in the corner of her room crying, he went over to her and said,

"Liv, its going to be okay"

"No, its not, he's going to keep going until he get what he actually wants. Elliot how did I end up in this fucking nightmare?"

"Liv you have to tell me what happened in the first place, when did he start raping you?"

"It all started about two months ago, I used to come home late or I would not come home at all because some of the cases we worked, you know the crazy hours we work," 

he nodded his head in agreement and listened to the rest of the story,

"I believe it was his way of punishment, then after five or six times he started to tell me to come home with my work, of course I never thought he would use my work against me, so I did bring my work home and he still raped me,"

The tears were coming down heavy now, Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia whispering words of comfort into her hair. After 10 minutes of holding her he helped her up and said,

"Cragen wants us at the station"

"okay, let me get changed"

"Alright"

Elliot himself went to the bathroom to change into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. He emerged from the bathroom, and went to her room to see if she was ready, which she was they picked up there coats and headed towards the door, but as soon as they entered the living room they came face to face with Jacob Rhymes and a 9mm. Gun.

Elliot stood in front of Olivia and said,

"What do you want with Olivia?"

"what I've been taking from her piece by piece"

"What?" 

"Her life"

After he said that he fired the gun, leaving only one of them standing.

TBC………….

What did you guys think? I wrote the story For you guys and you read it now its your turn to do something for me………REVIEW……thanx.


	10. Help is on the way!

Chapter 10- Help is on the way!

Disclaimer- read first chapter

Author-benstabfanatic334

Rating-PG-13

Pairing-O/E

Thanks all who reviewed

***************************************************************

Nooooooooooooooooooo! Was all you could hear after the gun was shot and Olivia was laying there on the floor. She was shot in the shoulder sending her straight for the floor. Elliot turned around and Jacob was gone. He turned back around to his partner that was in need. He started to apply pressure to the wound when CSU* came in with a few other officers, they stood there a little bewildered, Elliot looked at them and said, 

"what the hell are you standing there like that for call an ambulance!" 

Olivia opened her eyes and felt them going heavy on her, "No Olivia you have to stay awake you can't leave me here like this! Elliot, before I go there is something I have to tell you, you are not going any where Liv I love you to much to let you go, I love you too Elliot." he leaned down and kissed her cold weak lips. When they pulled away the paramedics had just came through the door and loaded her onto a gurney and put an I.V. into her arm. Elliot followed them downstairs then his cell started to ring

"Stabler"

"Its Cragen, are you two okay?" 

" Uh, Olivia was shot in her shoulder"

" Oh god is she going to be okay?"

"yeah, we are on our way to the hospital" he got in the back of the ambulance.

"Elliot keep me posted"

"ok"

He closed his phone and they where on there way to St. Vincent's hospital.

What do you think?

Please review, If you have any suggestions for me please e-mail/I.M. me at JAGSVUfanatic@aol.com. thanks


	11. The Package

Chapter 11- The Package

Disclaimer- read first chapter

Author-benstabfanatic334

Rating-PG-13

Pairing-O/E Thanks all who reviewed.

A tall pale man entered the station dressed in all black with dark shades on carrying a package he walked over to Cragens door and knocked, Fin looked up from his paper work and saw the shady looking man and looked at his partner and said,  
  
"Munch I think your brother has just arrived" Fin chuckled after his  
  
comment.  
  
"Shut up Fin" he tossed the nerf ball towards Fins head but missed.  
  
The strange look man exited the squad room and fin looked over by the captains door, Cragen was standing there reading a letter and flipping through some pictures. Fin got up and walked towards him,  
  
"What's up cap?"  
  
"Jacob is making a move and a real quick one"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's going to kill Olivia, he shot her in her shoulder Elliot just called and  
  
told me, he showed up at her apartment."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Elliot says she is going to make it."  
  
"What's the package you just got?"  
  
"Jacobs's handy work from the past."  
  
He passed the pictures to Fin to let him see it. Just then a woman walked  
  
through the doors to the SVU department. She looked around and said,  
  
"I need to speak to a Mr. Donald Cragen."  
  
"That's me, how can I help you?"  
  
"I'm here to give you information on Jacob Rhymes"  
  
As soon as she said that what sounded like a bomb went off outside leaving  
  
the detectives with a questioning look on their faces.


	12. What's Going On?

Chapter 12- What's Goin On?

Disclaimer: I don't Own Elliot or Olivia or any of the characters from L&O: SVU, even though I won't mind borrowing Elliot for a night, lol.

Title: A New Case Author: Benstabfanatic334 Rating: PG-13 Pairing: O/E Note: thank you all who reviewed my story!

Back at the hospital.........................  
  
Elliot paced the waiting room not able to sit in the uncomfortable chairs anymore. Elliot was

starting to get worried; it has been at least 2 hours since Olivia went into surgery. As He sat

back down in the hard plastic hospital chair his cell phone began to ring,  
  
"Stabler",  
  
"Elliot it's me Don, how is she?"  
  
"I don't know, no one has come to tell me nothing. What's going on?"  
  
"A man just came and delivered some pictures and a note from Rhymes, and something went off

down stairs Fin and Munch went to go check it out" As he said that Fin and Munch ran back

into the station,  
  
"Captain!" Fin yelled out, Cragen turned his attention away from the phone.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Our delivery man has just been blown to pieces in his car, the bomb squad is down there  
  
looking at it now."  
  
"He was our only way of finding out where Jacob was."  
  
"We think Jacob was downstairs as well"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Because of this"  
  
Fin held out a picture of Olivia sleeping and across it written in blood it said "_I'm going to kill _

_you bitch!_" Cragen looked at the phone in his hands and put it to his ear and said "Elliot I'm

going to call you back" he hung up the phone with out getting a response from Elliot and said

"we are going to find this Jacob and deal with him the right way, Fin, Munch go back to Olivia's a

partment I want every damn clue you can find, Rhymes is not going to win this fight.  
  
TBC....................  
  
Now you've read the story u can review it, yay!


	13. Who Is She?

Chapter 13- Who is she?

Disclaimer: I don't Own Elliot or Olivia or any of the characters from L&O: SVU, even though I won't mind borrowing Elliot for a night, lol.

Title: A New Case

Author: Benstabfanatic334

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: O/E

Note: thank you all who reviewed my story, sorry for taking so long to add on to my story though. Enjoy!

After Cragen pushed Fin and Munch out his office, he went back out to into the bullpen where the young lady with info on Jacob awaited. She was sitting at Fin's desk waiting. Cragen approached her from behind and touched her shoulder, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Cragen was really beginning to get worried about what she had to speak with him about.

"Sorry about that" he said, "its okay" she said. He looked down at her and said "lets go talk in my office". She picked her bag up and followed him into his office and he shut the door behind them. She took a seat, and Cragen went behind his desk and sat down and said, "What's your name? Tennisha………Tennisha Rhymes". Cragen sat there shocked and surprised, the young woman didn't look a day over 25. "Who is he to you? He is my uncle, I lived with him and my aunt Keshia since I was ten, after I watched my mother's boyfriend put a bullet through her head. I'm so sorry to hear that". She lowered her head and said "twelve…………when I turned twelve that's when it all started. He would come into my room at night I would pretend I was sleeping but he didn't care he would take my sheets off of me and pull my night shirt up, and fondle with me". Tears began to fall from her eyes, and she started to talk again. " then my aunt had gotten a new job at a nursing home and she would work nights, things would just get worst. Did you ever tell your aunt or another adult? No, I was to ashamed". She looked at him and continued to speak. "Then my thirteenth birthday, I spent the day shopping buying new clothes for the 8th grade with my aunt then we went home so my aunt could get ready go to work that night. That same night was the night I lost my virginity". "Tennisha why didn't you tell someone? I couldn't bring myself to do it, I was scared. And now? He asked, I'm ready to face him, when I saw him in the paper and realized what he was doing to other girls, I had decided now is the time to come out of the closet. Do you still live with your aunt? "…………uh she disappeared when I was 16, she didn't leave a note or anything and I had no one else to live with so I had to continue living with Jacob. Cragens heart went out to the girl. How old are you now? I'm 19 now. When did he stop abusing you? When I was finally able to move out of his house. He sent out a missing persons report for me to say I ran away when I moved, but the cops said that it was out of there hands because I was 18 and legally an adult. that's the first time in my life I've ever felt free in my life. Another reason I came here tonight is because I need closure.

Olivia's Apartment-11:20

Fin and Munch stepped into the apartment which was crowded with CSU detectives, and began looking for clues. Munch took her bedroom, as soon as he stepped in the room above her bed in red spray paint it said "**_SLOWLY, SLOWLY, EVERY SO SLOWLY I WILL TORTURE YOU TILL I KILL YOU….."_** everyone that was in there bustled around quickly, no one noticed the envelope on the floor tucked by the foot of the dresser. Munch picked up the envelope, in the envelope was more pictures of him and Olivia, the back ground looked like it was taken at a beach house. He put the pics back in the envelope and took it with him. He walked back out to the living room and met fin. Fin shrugged his shoulders, and said "I got nothing." Munch showed him the envelope and said if he's hiding we might know where find him with these pictures and with Olivia's help. Fin's cell started to ring,

"Tutoala"

"Fin, its Cragen what did you and munch get?"

"Munch found more pictures, but we'd have to talk to Olivia where ever they were taken may be his hideout ."

"okay, why don't you two come back to the station we have another problem,"

"what happened?"

"Jacobs niece, I'll tell you what happened when you get here but I need you both down here now!"

Fin shut his phone and dragged munch out the apartment who was trying to start up a conversation with one of the female tech's. Cragen wants us at the station now, we apparently have bigger issues.

TBC...

Now you've read the story u can review it, yay!


End file.
